Lucky socks
by sexychicago
Summary: It's my first story EVER. It's Shafferty sex. Lots of it. Give it a try
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm new here and this is my first story that I've ever written. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

"I'm gonna hug you right now" - said Shay. The blonde doctor moved a little closer and wrapped her arms around smaller brunette. Within miliseconds from that touch Rafferty felt relieved and she felt like nothing else existed.

_How can I miss something that never knew I needed _- thought Allison. The warm embrace that she was in was soothing after hard day at work. Leslie clasped to her and she relaxed in her arms. They just stood holding onto each other. She moved her head and unintentionally smelled Shay's hair. She felt different, something was awaken inside her, strange feeling she didn't yet recognised.

"Come to the Molly's tonight" - Shay whispered to her ear. All teasing and sarcastic coments aside. She has just realised what three month suspension means. There will be no homofobic banter with her partner. No delicate flirting nor teasing.

Through last couple of weeks they made a connection. Until now neither of them could see that, but now, facing "the break-up" it was all clear. For Shay it was different to that friendship she had with Dawson, there was _something_ more and she was wondering if Allison could also see it.

They stood like this in silence, in the locker room maybe for couple of seconds, maybe minutes, maybe hours. It was comfortable and they were perfect fit. After a while Shay broke the embrace suddenly missing the warm presence of her partner. She shut her locker with a loud band, grabbed her bag smiling to Rafferty and left the room without a word.

Allison was trying on her sixth outfit, she could decide what to wear for the evening. Nothing seemed to fit. She didn't feel like this in a long time. All that impatience, that strange annoyance. She just wanted to be at Molly's with Leslie but she didn't want to seem desperate.

Rafferty knew that Shay is probably already there, drinking with boys after their shift or maybe covering Dawson behind the bar. She went to kitchen, grabbed the largest glass she had poured herself lots of her favourite whiskey. She took a large sip to taste the liquor and felt it coming down through her throat leaving burning trail inside her.

After drinkin almost half of her drink she heard loud beep. Ever since Shay invided her to snapchat there were sending mostly their stupid selfies or funny things that happened near-by.

She opened it and saw Shay behind the bar with the sweetest grumpy face she'd ever seen.

**guys want 2 play truth or dare & i suck at it :((((** - it read and Rafferty smiled widely to her phone. She was already a bit tipsy, but almost naked - only in her bra and panties. She couldn't decide what to wear.

The brunette straigtened her bare legs and took a photo added - **can't decide wut 2 wear ;( **and clicked sent.

She decided to look for some socks in the drawer, guessing it would be the easiest part of clothing to choose. In the bottom of her drawer she found her stash of pot and her pair of lucky socks. One of them was blue, other red, but she was wearing them on almost every important event that she could possibly think of. Including her first day at Firehouse 51.

Again she took a photo of her legs, now with socks on - **is it gay enought? ;)** and smiling to herself she rolled a small joint to calm her nerves.


	2. Chapter 2

Rafferty was walking slowly to the nearest bus stop, the weather was a bit cold so she decided to take a bus. Now when the cold air of Chicago hit her, she realised how stoned and tipsy she was. Trying to remember the last time she'd smoked pot, the reality hit her - every time she did that, she was soooo horny.

Her phone beeped so she took it out of pocket. Her fingers were a bit cold and because of all the alcohol running through her veins she had some trouble with unlocking it.

She clicked the app and blinked her eyes **i lost a dare** - 10s of looking at Leslie chest, even in bra it was something that made her cheeks flush red, her breathing faster and she felt unfamilliar hot wave going through her lower abdomen. _Shit_ - the brunette thought. _It's going to be a looong night._

As soon as she entered the warm pub she was greeted by Kelly and Lindsay. Allison smiled and waved to Shay, who was busy behing the bar. The blonde blushed a little and send her a little smile back going back to her previous activity.

"Dawson's running late. Should be here soon, though" - said Kelly seeing her questioning look. "What are you drinking?"

"Whiskey's fine" - said brunette removing her coat and making her comfortable on the stool.

Severide nodded and went behind the counter to make drinks for them. Meanwhile Lindsay followed Rafferty's gaze - she was looking right at Shay. And the blonde was making a small talk with a cute brunette. Rafferty was jealous.

"No need to worry. She's not her type" - Allison turned her head to face the voice. It was Lindsay smiling to her reasuringly. It took her by surprise - she was caught looking at her partner. Reading the look on Rafferty's face the blonde said softly with a blink - "You know, I'm a detective for a reason. But that spot won't be free for ever, so hurry up."

She didn't feel obliged to greet that with a reply, it was a nice surprise since she wasn't the best at talking about and expressing her feelings. She just smiled happy that someone understood her.

On the other hand if she were to reply anything, she couldn't, because Severide interrupted them bringing their drinks and a round of shots.

Rafferty spaced out a little thinking about the whole situation. Here she was. Sitting with her partner's best friend and his girlfriend. Waiting for other people from the firehouse to show up. She bonded with them so easily. It was like a family now. They were accepting her as she was. They were kind, took care of her, invited her to their parties. She never expected that. When she started the job at 51, she thought it'll be like her previous one - just a place that she has to come, do her work, talk with people as little as possible and then go home, watch tv or meet with her old friends from high school.

She was so caught up in her thought that she didn't see that Dawson, Casey and others arrived. There were loudly talking about the score of game they just watched and Dawson was talking with Lindsay about some apartament that she and Casey had found.

The pot was wearing of and so was her mood. She wanted to spend the evening mostly with Shay and she felt stuck between two couples and guys. Herrmann and Otis were starting their shift behind the counter so that Leslie could go and have fun, but she was still talking with that other girl.

Rafferty was pissed of. She wasn't sure why the rage toward that brunette. _It wasn't like Shay and i were something more than friends or partners. Were we? And Lindsay said that she's not her type, sooooo that's cool _- she thought trying to reason with herself. But she couldn't cool down. She caught Leslie's gaze and immediately broke it and stormed off to the toilet.


	3. Chapter 3

Shay excused herself and followed the brunette to the bathroom. With silet thump she closed and locked the door behind her. Rafferty was standing in front of a mirror with her hands on a sink. Her grip was so strong that her knuckles were white. Her breathing was fast and loud and she looked like she was trying to control herself.

Rafferty noticed Shay's presence behing her and still looking to the mirror she shot her furious gaze. The blonde stood still waiting for other for a reaction or an explanation.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" - she shouted not breaking the eye contact. She turned to face her partner "You tell me to come here and when I do, you're flirting with some... some... slut! I don't get it. The whole teasing part, then your puppy eyes and teasing again!..." Her face red with anger, still breathing heavily she looked at Shay demanding an explanation.

Shay stood silent. Waiting for the brunette to cool down. After couple of minutes without moving she finally relaxed and Shay was thinking that it's a matter of seconds that she'd apologise for her outburst.

Leslie took a slow step toward the petite brunette not sure if she was over. As if she'd be carefuly approaching a wild animal. She lifted her hand and slowly caressed Rafferty's cheek.

Rafferty suddenly attacked Shay's mouth with her own. The kiss was angry, yet passionate. She bit blonde's lip couple of times almost that hard that she could feel the blood. Shay let her take the control, but placed her hand on the back of her neck and closed a distace between them lightly pushing other's girl ass into the sink.

After a while they broke the kiss searching for air. Still without a word. Just touching, kissing and looking. _It is kind of romantic_ - thought Rafferty They had a connection and didn't need to use the words. It was first time in her life that she felt like this. She seen it in movies or read about it in books, but now it was in the real life. In HER life.

Shay slowly moved to give her a light kiss on lips still never breaking the gaze. And then she backed off. And kissed her again, and again, and again. This time Rafferty smiled at Shay, her whole face was radiating and her eyes where glowing with desire, lust and something else. _Was it love?_ - Shay thought.

Allison's hands were moving slowly on Shay's back down to her ass. She cupped her ass and pressed her closer to her. At the same time blonde's hands were trailing up Rafferty's back, under her black tomboish t-shirt. She smiled and the smallest woman playfully as she lifted her t-shirt and took it off.

Brunette wasn't as delicate as the other woman. She smiled teasingly and skillfully unclasped other's woman bra. With one swift move she disrobed her partner. Shay was a little surprised and amazed by Rafferty's confidence. She smiled and leanded down to capture her lips in another hot kiss. Her hands found her bra and took it off gently. She shifted slightly to admire Rafferty's cleavage. Her breast were perfect and she wanted to kiss, suck and play with them, but she was very careful. Not to scare her partner.

Meanwhile Rafferty was stunned by Shay's beauty, she couldn't believe that such gorgeous person could be standing almost naked so close to her. She grabbed her right breast and stroke it with her fingers.

She was smiling as a kid that just got new toy. Her eyes were glowing now mostly with lust and arousal. She felt that her panties are totally ruined. She grinned at Shay and lowered her mouth to capture her nipple with it. Shay groaned with pleasure and without knowing she pushed herself closer to Rafferty.

Brunette was sucking hard and sometimes biting lightly other's woman right nipple and her left hand was caressing her other nipple. She felt it slowly hardening and groanded with pleasure. Shay was running her hand through Rafferty's hair, pushing her and guiding to take care of the other nipple.

Their breathing became rapid. Shay was used to be in control and now she was beyond the point of arousal that she remembered ever to be. She lifted brunette's chin and kissed her on the lips. Slowly moving her tongue in her mouth and tenderly sucking her lower lip. Her left hand was playing with Rafferty's earlobe and other was caressing her lower back, stomach and going slowly up to massage her breasts.

Trailing kisses on her jaw Shay stared to play with Rafferty's earlobe, licking it and sucking. Brunette was enjoying hot breath of her partner in her ear and neck. She couldn't keep her hands to herself and gently started exploring every part of blonde's upper body.

Shay was slowly getting down kissing brunette's neck and playing with her hardened nipples, when she saw that the other woman was ticklish. When she was moving her hand under her breast she would giggle almost inaudible. She decided to use that knowledge later.

Shay was starting to be impatient and wanted to taste and feel the other woman. But with all the strenght she had she determined that she wouldn't hurry Rafferty into something that she might not be ready for.

But she felt brunette's experienced fingers undoing her pants and slowly slipping her hands to caress buttchicks. She traced her fingers down and stared to playfuly touch Rafferty's thights slowly going up to her centre.

She could feel the heat radiating from her. Rafferty figured out what the other woman was doing and decided to pull her closer and block Shay's hand near her core. She could feel through her jeans the movement of Shay fingers and so could her feel her wetness. Shay changed her position so she could now pull down Rafferty's pants and sit her on a sink. She saw that she was wearing matching g-string and she smiled at the thought of Rafferty doing it just for her.

Shay was so caught up in admiring brunette's body that she didn't realise that now, she was completely naked, standing there few centimeters apart from now she would say - her lover. She blushed a little as Rafferty shyly began touching her clit and making small circles with a finger around it, playing with her wet folds.

She didn't need any other encouragement, so after touching softly Rafferty's thights she unceremonialy, but cautiosly entered her with one finger.

"Wow, you're wet" - said blonde, breathing heavily. The other one didn't reply, but gasped and placed two fingers inside Shay kissing her. Now it was her turn to gasp. They found their rythm moving fingers in and out, slowly adding more fingers and folding them to reach that magical spot.

They were riding each other fingers and their breathing became even more irregular, now it was almost impossible to kiss and breathe at the same time so they were just gasping and quietly moaning their names. It was like a lightening and it hit them both at the same time, first wave of an orgasm. Shay had trouble being quiet so she bit Allison's shoulder. Rafferty was digging her nails into blonde's back leaving red traces.

They kept going, their fingers pumping in and out, thumbs playing with clit, stroking it and caressing. It wasn't much later as they felt second orgasm coming, but Shay saw in the corner of the eye Rafferty's evil grin, she managed to say "DON'T YOU DARE STOP" and then they both were arching with pleasure. Then came third and fourth and they both could feel their arms getting tired, but they kept going.

Then Shay felt Rafferty again closing around her fingers, but this time it was with more strenght, it almost crushed her fingers, but she didn't stop. Brunette could feel orgasm building inside her and she couldn't focus on giving pleasure as much as receiving. Shay's fingers were going faster and faster making wet sounds and then it finally happened - the best orgasm Rafferty ever had, she squirted and jerked her whole body back crying outloud Shay's name.

Leslie cuddled tired Allison with her other hand and was making slow calming patterns on her back with her other hand still on her pulsating pussy. They were squeezed together gently kissing their necks, ears and shoulders. Time passed by and they just stood like this, tired but happy as hell.

After longer time Shay shifted to kiss Rafferty's mouth and to look her in the eyes smiling widely. They didn't need any words, they felt it and knew it. After constant teasing, sarcastic comments, flirting and minute later pretending that there's nothing between them, all that foreplay, they had best sex they could imagine.

Shay looked down at their clothes piled up near her legs and then she noticed it and burst out laughting - Rafferty's lucky socks!


End file.
